Winston Yu
Winston Yu was the antagonist in the Alex Rider series novel Snakehead and he is the head director president of the titular Snakehead gang and a member of the crime organization Scorpia. Back Winston Yu was born in complete poverty in China and he was the son of an English businessman and this is where he got his infatuation with England because he would only do business with English companies and only eat English food and only drink unpleasant English wine and wear clothes made in London and he liked killing foreigners. Strangely, he hated the very English organizations MI5 and MI6. Anyway. His father boasted to his girlfriend about England, and she fell in love with it. But then Winston Yu was born. His father was like "Screw this" when he found out about the boy and ran off to England and left the woman and her son. So Yu's mother was given the task of raising a single infant and then she worked in a hotel so this got even worse. She only earned several pounds cleaning rooms and stuff. In the end, she also decided "Screw this" and went to Scorpia, an organization which had just started and needed someone like her. An assassin. That's what she became. She organized hit and runs, and there'll be killin's next. She packed in the towel and abandoned her sad little masquearade in a Chinese slum hotel and took her son off to England. Scorpia had finally got to her. The power of the criminal triumphs. Eton Evils Winston Yu's mother was still obssessed with anything English so she used all the wealth Scorpia gave her after each assassination to pay for her son to enrol at Eton, then the top school in the country. He went to Eton and fell in love with England too. He heard how it dominated the world and how many influential people came out of England. He realized how many Prime Ministers had gone to Eton and how he could be reading their schoolbooks or be at their desks. But Winston Yu was bullied, he was. There were two nasties and they picked on him, racially and physically. (Shoving his head in the toilet and stuff.) Winston Yu got annoyed and told his mother. He didn't know she was an assassin. So when his mother drove down the bully and killed him, he was shocked, because he did not know his mother was a murderer. But to make his education possible, around 6 men died. Winston Yu just came to accept that his mother was a killer. Army Adulthood Atrocities Although Her Majesty saw atrocity as good, as it was in the Army, Winston Yu got away with more than his fair share of violence and hatred towards foreigners in the Army. He joined Sandhurst after school and enrolled as a private, and went to Ireland in combat and all over Europe. He got a grand medal from the Queen for his Army services and at the end his mother died of a heart attack, due to shock and gratitude. Winston Yu had his mother's ashes scattered in Buckingham Palace by bribing a guard, and, from that point on, he became about as English as Stephen Fry walking a corgi outside Buckingham Palace. Scorpia sickness He heard of Scorpia being formed and joined. He asked to be recruited and they enrolled him. He presumably joined at Malagosto island outside Venice ("I was driving along the sea and then saw a little island") and rose up to become a board member. But his favourite hotel was the Ritz in London and he hated foreigners. So, when the 2006 G8 Summit took place, he had to stop an alternate summit being taken place in the Pacific, called Reef Island summit, and it was various celebrities who wanted to end poverty. Winston Yu hated this, as did Scorpia, and they had been fooled and defeated by a boy called Alex Rider in the last assignment so they had to be careful. They had tried to kill Alex but he had lived. So they knew he was out there and active. Anyay, Winston Yu had his men steal a bomb from an MI6 building outside London and take it down to Thailand. His snakehead gang were based in Thailand. And MI6 promptly sent Alex Rider and his previously unknown godfather Ash to stop them. However, after being captured by Winston Yu, Winston wanted Alex's organs removed and sent him to a plastic snakehead surgeon in the Australian jungle. Alex destroyed the base and escaped and then met up with Winston Yu again in his oil rig along with the SAS who had come to kill Yu and disarm the bomb. Winston Yu wanted to cause a massive tsunami by blowing up the fault in the sea with the bomb and send the tsunami to destroy Australia and Reef Island by killing everyone who had gathered for the summit. So when Alex Rider arrived and met Ash with Winston Yu, Winston Yu tortured Alex by having the dying Ash tell him about killing Alex's parents. Then Ash died. But the SAS attacked when Winston Yu was going to kill Alex and blew the oil rig up, sending Winston Yu tumbling down a level, which broke his ankles. Upon the destruction of the bomb, which harmlessly explodes deep underwater, the shock of the explosion shatters his bones due to his severe brittle bone disease and died instantly. Category:Crime Lord Category:Alex Rider villains Category:Male Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Business Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Complete Monster Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Book Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Murderer Category:Rich Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Bombers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Partners in Crime Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Old Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Military Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Thief Category:Gaolers